


【瑜昉】无足鸟

by Vivianwoon



Series: 无足鸟 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon
Summary: 瑜信息素马鞭草，昉信息素檀香





	【瑜昉】无足鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 瑜信息素马鞭草，昉信息素檀香

世界上有一种鸟，没有脚，它只能一直飞，飞累了就睡在风中，这种鸟一辈子只会落地一次，那就是它死的时候。  
———《阿飞正传》

 

1.

尹昉坐在马桶上，面色复杂地看着手里的验孕棒。

伸手把放在洗手台上的说明书拿过来，仔仔细细看了两遍，确定自己使用方法准确无误。

拿出另一根没拆封的验孕棒，插到旁边盛晨尿的一次性纸杯里，而后盖上封盖，眼睛死死盯着显示窗口。

一分钟后，透明塑料壳上浮现出两条横杠。

为了提高准确度，他买了不同牌子、不同价格的验孕棒。除了他手里的那支，还有两支验孕棒躺在洗手台上，一个显示两条横杠，一个显示加号。

注意事项：本产品测验结果不完全准确，准确率约为85%-95%。最终的确诊应由医生综合各检测指标及临床症状后作出。

准确率有95%。

“操！”此时此刻，尹昉觉得只有这个字能表达自己的心情。

把手里的验孕棒塞回包装盒，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，剩下没拆封的用塑料袋兜了出来。

趿着拖鞋走出洗手间，烦躁的心情让他的头快要炸了。

抽出烟盒里的烟放进嘴里，拿着打火机准备点火的手却硬生生地停了下来，把叼在嘴里的烟拿了出来，盯着桌子上的烟盒和打火机看了两秒后，把它们塞进了行李箱里。

 

2.

“尹老师，洗漱好了吗？我进来了。”

小崔敲了敲门，听到尹昉说“进来”后，用房卡刷开了房门。

“其他人已经下楼去吃饭了，我买了粥和蒸笼，都是清淡的。”小崔把手中的早餐放到了尹昉面前的桌子上，“您觉得好点了吗？用我去买点药吗？”

“我没事。”从昨天中午到现在都没吃东西，尹昉确实饿的不行了。

小崔把一次性饭盒的盖子打开，鲜肉蒸饺的味道窜进了尹昉的鼻子里。

几乎是一瞬间，尹昉从椅子上跳起来，冲进了洗手间。掀开马桶盖一阵干呕，胃里早就吐干净了，胃酸一阵阵往上泛。

小崔赶紧递了清水和纸巾，看着面色惨白尹昉，她觉得情况好像有点严重。

尹昉扶着洗手台缓了会儿，他觉得验孕棒的准确度是百分之百。晕晕乎乎地走了出来，瘫倒在椅子上。

小崔赶紧把饭盒盖子盖了起来，免得尹昉又吐了。

“您昨天去买药了？”看到尹昉放到床头柜上印有药店字样的塑料袋，小崔走上前想看看是什么药。

还没等她的手碰到袋子，尹昉一把抓起塞到了行李箱了，还用衣服遮住了。

“没什么，没什么。”尹昉摸了摸鼻子，有点尴尬。

小崔看了看自己伸到半空中的手，觉得今天的尹老师不对劲。

尹昉赶忙转移话题，说道：“一会我先不去看他们彩排了，我想在酒店休息一下。”

“那您好好休息，严重的话，一会还是去医院看看吧。”小崔边往门口走，边嘱咐尹昉。

目送小崔出了门，又等了半个多小时确定大家已经出门去彩排了，尹昉扣上鸭舌帽出了门。

 

3.

“怀孕7周，可见胎心。”戴着老花镜的医生看着B超单说道。

“37岁？未婚？”医生抬头扫了眼尹昉，“alpha来了吗？孩子要不要？”

尹昉没说话，医生见怪不怪。

“你这情况看起来不是很乐观，最好做个全面检查。回去好好想想孩子的去留，要打掉越早越好，最好不要超过10周。要留的话，以后记得定期检查，最好alpha也在。”

尹昉拿着一沓检查结果出了门诊室，回到酒店房间，脑子还是晕的。

手中的b超单提醒他刚刚的事都是真的。

他怀孕了。

在舞团刚刚开始全国巡演的时候，他怀孕了。

在他还没有准备好承担另一个生命的责任的时候，他怀孕了。

在他还没结婚的时候，他怀孕了。

他居然怀孕了。

 

4.

昨天晚上舞团刚刚到巡演的城市，饥肠辘辘的小孩们吵着要吃晚饭，拗不过他们的尹昉让司机直接开到了饭店，一路上还不停嘱咐大家少吃点。

谁知道刚把饭店门推开，尹昉就扶着墙一阵干呕。

饭店服务员一脸爱吃不吃，不吃滚蛋的表情。

实在问不了油味的尹昉只好先回了提前订好的酒店，让孩子们随后找他报销。

晚上临睡前实在饿的受不了，尹昉出去想找找看有什么吃的，离他足有50米远的烧烤摊的香味传到了他的鼻腔里，毫无疑问，胃里又一阵恶心。

没觅到食儿的尹昉直接去了旁边的药店，他有种预感想要得到验证。

而验孕棒和医生都告诉他，他的预感是真的。

 

5.

尹昉一回到北京，就急忙预约了私密性良好的医院去做了全套检查。

他的情况不是特别好。

怀孕快两个月才发现，这两个月舞蹈家该压腿压腿，该下腰下腰，旋转跳跃不停歇。孩子还老老实实待着，没先兆流产也是奇迹。

但是这段时间一直在准备舞团巡演的事，尹老艺术家虽然已经不用亲自上台了，但舞蹈是他创作的，每天还要带着小艺术家们一起练功，再加上有意无意的节食保持体重，造成现在肚子里小崽子的发  
育不是很好。

他已经37岁了，这个年纪生孩子已经算是高龄了。

因为掏了VIP的钱，尹昉得到了医院赠送的一沓孕期手册。讲胎儿发育、生产过程、饮食、发情期、抑制剂，还有终止妊娠。

终止妊娠最好在10周之前。

孕期手册上写道。

 

6.

“昉儿！昉儿！”红彤彤的奖状和金色的奖杯出现在视频聊天的界面上，接着，露着小虎牙的黄景瑜跟着挤了进来。

“你看你看，我得奖了！！最佳男配！！”获奖证书被打开，黄景瑜三个大字在尹昉眼前晃来晃去。

“行行行，看见了。别晃了，眼晕。”再晃好不容易吃下去的晚饭就要吐出来了。

“嘿嘿！昉儿我是不是很厉害，快夸夸我！”

“你最厉害。”

尹昉靠在床头，哈欠不停，右手无力的举着手机。

“你今天干嘛了？很累吗？”

“还能干嘛，去了舞团盯着孩子们。”

结束颁奖典礼已经十点多了，老艺术家也该困了。

“景瑜，你...喜欢孩子吗？”尹昉尽力让自己的语气听起来随意一点。

孩子？黄景瑜想到朋友家的熊孩子，不禁打了个冷颤。

“这个嘛...反正我当年录《放开我北鼻》，孩子不听话的时候还挺想揍他们一顿的。怎么了，问这个干嘛？”

“没事没事，就随口问问，哈哈哈。”尹昉干笑了两声，“对了，你明天就回剧组拍戏吗？什么时候回北京啊？”

“明天上午的飞机，今天就跑出来参加下颁奖礼，要赶紧回去拍戏了。可能要快一个月才能回北京吧，怎么了昉儿，是不是想我了，想我了我就回去一趟呗，对了你是不是快到发情期了，不然我还  
是....”

“行行行，拍你的戏吧，不杀青别回来。”尹昉适时打断黄景瑜，避免他说出让人脸红心跳的话。

“昉儿！！”小六岁先生发出了哀嚎声，“你怎么这么对我！！”

“不说了，你明天还要赶飞机，赶紧睡吧。”

看着大六岁先生实在是困的睁不来眼了，黄景瑜只好恋恋不舍的结束了视频通话。

 

7.

关掉床头灯，只剩下床尾的一盏小夜灯还亮着。

尹昉的身体是极其疲惫了，可脑子还十分清醒。

黄景瑜走了有大半个月了，alpha长期不在身边使得他本就不安，再加上肚子里还揣了个，更让他昼夜不宁。

一天也吃不下几口东西，本该是安心发福的日子，他却瘦了好几斤。

这几天一直失眠，好不容易睡着又整夜整夜的做着同样的梦。

梦里一片混沌，他一个人摸索着在黑暗中前行，四周似乎有人，他想伸手抓住那个人，却每次都扑了空。走着走着，前方透出丝丝亮光，他想逃出黑暗，却每次都在黑暗中惊醒。

每次醒来都是一身汗。

他31岁的时候刚跟黄景瑜在一起，那个时候从没想过黄景瑜会标记他，也没想过他会为一个alpha怀孕生孩子，跟他组成一个家庭白头偕老。

所以，如今31岁的黄景瑜也应该没想过未来，没想过做父亲吧。

 

8.

黄景瑜刚刚收工，小韩就拿着他正在震动的手机跑了过来。

“老大，有个北京的座机打了两个电话了，刚刚信号不好，接通了没听见里面人说了什么。”

今天这场戏在一个废弃的工厂，信号一直都时有时无。

黄景瑜拿过手机，往工厂外面走。

“喂，请...问是黄景...瑜先生...吗？”声音断断续续的传了过来。

“我是。”

“您好，这里...是北京xx医...院，尹昉先生...是您的omega对吗？”信号好了些。

“是的。”

“是这样的，因为一直联系不上尹先生本人，他在紧急联系人一栏留的是您的电话。尹先生昨天在我们医院预约的终止妊娠手术排到了下周一早上第一台，麻烦您通知一下他。”

黄景瑜已经走出了废弃的工厂，此时手机信号满格。

 

9.

尹昉洗完澡出来发现手机上足足有5个未接来电，都来自于同一个座机。

这个号码看起来有点眼熟。

还没等他想起来，一个更熟悉的电话打了进来。

“尹昉，你给我解释一下，终止妊娠手术是怎么回事。”

哦，他想起来了，那是医院的电话。

 

10.

黄景瑜买了最近的航班飞回了北京。看着他那张黑脸，小韩一路上千叮咛万嘱咐让他好好跟尹老师说话。

到家已经十二点多了，推开门，迎接他的并不是想象中黑漆漆的一片，沙发边上的落地灯还开着，尹昉盖着毯子蜷缩在沙发上，身上穿了件黄景瑜在家常穿的短袖，上面还残留着淡淡的马鞭草的味  
道，额头上还冒着汗。

自己不在家这段时间，他过的也不安稳吧。

黄景瑜叹了口气，拭去他额头的冷汗。

忽然想起自己深夜赶回北京的理由，眼中的怜惜之情消失殆尽。

粗鲁的把盖在尹昉身上的毯子掀开，沉声说道：“尹昉，起来。”

尹昉本就睡的不安稳，从黄景瑜进门起就醒了，只是不知道怎么面对他，索性一直闭着眼睛。

睁开眼睛适应了两秒，慢慢坐起身，缩到了沙发的一头。

“说说怎么回事吧。”黄景瑜坐到沙发的另一头，面无表情地看着他。

“……”他自知理亏，也不知道该说些什么。

“不说话是吧，那我来说。你怀孕了，却不告诉我，你不想要这个孩子，所以你瞒着我去打胎。”

“不是，我…”

“尹昉，你当我是什么？你还记得我是你男朋友吗？你还记得我是孩子的爸爸吗？”

黄景瑜似乎想起了什么，起身去了书房。

他常年在外拍戏，再加上本就不太喜欢读读写写这些事，书房基本就是尹昉专用。

他不常去书房，却不代表他对书房里的东西一无所知。

书桌旁边搁了个五斗柜，尹昉习惯把一些比较重要的东西放在最下层，户口本、保险单、房产证还有大大小小的证件。

拉开抽屉，果然，两次医院的检查单连着手术同意书整整齐齐的放在里面，还有几支被尹昉一股脑儿塞进去的验孕棒。

黄景瑜拿着这些“罪证”回到了客厅。

“两周前你还在巡演的时候，你就知道自己怀孕了，要不是医院联系不到你把电话打给我，你是不是根本就不打算让我知道？！怪不得你不让我这么早回北京，你想等一切恢复原状再让我回来，尹  
昉，你觉得一切还能恢复如初吗？”

随意翻了几下检查材料，然后把它们扔在了尹昉面前。单膝跪在沙发上，倾着身子捏着尹昉的下巴，逼迫眼前人看着自己。

“行啊尹昉，现在会背着我去堕胎了，下一步准备去干什么，找男人？别忘了你被我标记了，没了我，你生不如死。”

“是，没跟你说这事是我的错。那你呢？我早就跟你说过我不想要孩子，你居然背着我把套去了！”尹昉一巴掌拍掉捏着自己下巴的手，不甘示弱地盯着眼前这个让自己怀孕的人。

“我没！”

“没？那孩子哪来的？别跟我说是卖套的偷工减料，忘记封口了！”

“我…操！”黄景瑜皱着眉头思考了一会，而后像泄了气的气球，跌回了沙发里。

 

11.

他想起来了，两个月前正逢尹昉的发情期，他提着舞蹈家柔软的腰大开大合的干了一下午。又一次高潮后，尹昉像脱水的鱼瘫在床上不能动弹，黄景瑜下床给他倒水。

体贴的小六岁先生为了尹昉的嗓子着想，准备冲杯蜂蜜水给他润润嗓子。左等右等也等不到水来，喑哑的嗓子也快说不出话了，尹昉干脆下床踩着拖鞋自己出去找水。没功夫等水开的大六岁先生直接  
拔开两人昨天晚上喝剩下的红酒瓶塞，对着瓶口咕嘟咕嘟的往嘴里灌。

黄景瑜端着终于冲好的蜂蜜水，一出来就看见老艺术家光着身子坐在餐桌上，举着酒瓶仰着头往里灌，大概是动作太猛，不少红酒顺着嘴角流了下来。

向后仰起的脖颈像高贵优雅的白天鹅颈，暗红色的液体顺着白皙的脖颈流过凸起的喉结，顺着舞蹈家肌肉紧实的胸膛流向小腹，最后流向了杂草丛生之地。  
“景瑜？”

尹昉抱着酒瓶歪着头，冲站在厨房门口的人笑了一下。

檀香的味道充斥在整个屋子里。

操！再忍自己就不是alpha了！

小六岁先生把手中的杯子放下，上前夺走大六岁手中的酒瓶，不由分说的压着他在餐桌上又开启了新一轮的攻势。

被情欲冲昏头脑的两人，理所当然地忘记了安全措施。

 

12.

“承认了？”看着不说话的黄景瑜，尹昉以为他默认了背着自己去套。

黄景瑜坐在沙发上陷入沉默。

好吧，这件事自己也有责任，不对，有孩子本来就是因为自己，也不对，尹昉也有责任。

不对不对，现在不是想怪谁的时候了。

“那现在怎么办？”

“不知道，本来...是打算流掉。”这件事忽然变成两个人一起面对，尹昉也不知所措了。

医院的检查单不知什么时候掉在了地上，b超单从中滑了出来。

伸手捡起掉在脚边的b超单，黄景瑜这才真真正正看到自己跟尹昉的孩子。

自从昨天知道尹昉怀孕，他的心里一直被欺骗的愤怒所占据，根本没来得及思考当爸爸这件事。

现在，b超单就在他的手里，图上那个还没有一颗葡萄大的小肉团就是他的孩子。

他跟尹昉的孩子。

他当爸爸了。

大手缓缓地摩擦着纸上的灰色阴影部分，眼神也变得柔和了。

尹昉挨着黄景瑜坐了下来，把头轻轻靠在身边人的肩上。

“你说他是怎么从这么小长大的。”

轻轻柔柔的声音传进黄景瑜的耳朵里。

把手覆在尹昉依旧平坦的小腹上，“在这里长大。”

 

13.

这些年，身边不少朋友或旁敲侧击或直面问他结婚的事。

从摩洛哥到现在，他们已经携手走过六载春秋了，黄景瑜已经标记他了，按道理他们也应该结婚了。

可黄景瑜没提过，他更不会提。

每次恋爱纪念日，情人节，生日等等诸如此类的日子，他都害怕黄景瑜会求婚，每次都松了一口气，可又担心下一次这种日子的到来。

到底想不想跟黄景瑜结婚？尹昉曾无数次的问自己。

答案是，想，也不想。

他很确定他爱黄景瑜，此生大概不会再有第二个人了。

可他对自己没有信心，对婚姻更没有信心。

标记是生理上的羁绊，而婚姻更像是生活的牵扯。

如果身为男朋友的黄景瑜哪天不要他了，他大概可以潇洒的独自离去，即使被发情期折磨致死也无所谓，他绝不会委曲求全。

可若是婚姻失败了，他不知道自己该怎么面对分财产、分孩子，签离婚协议。或许他会为了孩子而虚情假意的度过下半生，或许，他也不知道。

如同他认为婚姻终有一天会结束一样，他从没想过自己会有拥有幸福终老的完美婚姻。

所以，尹昉觉得现在就挺好的，以他们俩现在的生活状况，其实跟结婚没什么两样。除了没有法律的认定。

至于孩子，在没遇到黄景瑜之前他没想过自己会生孩子。他觉得，既然生了孩子就要为孩子的身心健康全权负责，他没有信心给孩子一个完美的成长环境。

可生活又哪是能是按着计划过的，一件意外足以打乱所有的事情。

 

14.

黄景瑜在家呆了三天，尹昉整天被马鞭草的味道包围，心里安稳了不少，连带着胃口也变好了，整个人的气色也好了许多。

到了第四天，黄景瑜实在是不能再待在北京了，剧组那边已经催了好几次。

此时，小六岁先生正坐在柔软的地毯上，看着大六岁先生忙里忙外的帮他收拾东西。

“天气要转凉了，这件长袖马上就能穿了。”尹昉拎起他昨天刚穿过的衣服，“这个还有马鞭草的味道，留下。”

大六岁先生抬脚踢了踢地上的人，说道：“一会把你身上穿的衣服也留下来。”

“昉儿是不是舍不得我，舍不得我就不走了。”小六岁抱住尹昉的小腿，开始撒娇。

“当然舍不得，”大六岁蹲了下了，与黄景瑜平视。“但你又不得不走。”

黄景瑜与尹昉对视了两秒，像是下定决心，伸手把自己随身背的小包拽过来，从里面掏出了一个小盒子。

打开丝绒的方盒子，里面静静躺着一枚银戒指。

是一枚做工看起来有些粗糙的戒指，戒圈还有点点黑斑。与做工精致的丝绒方盒看起来毫不匹配。  
但戒指的样式并不普通，两个稍细的圆环如绞丝一般紧紧缠绕在一起，上面刻着的纹路，在阳光下像是夜晚明亮的繁星。

“上次咱们去卡萨布兰卡的时候，你看了这枚戒指好久，路过两次都没有买。后来我偷偷把它买下来。”

三年前他们又去了次摩洛哥，当时尹昉一眼就看中了这枚戒指，但自己并不喜欢戴饰品，犹豫了再三还是没有买。

后来再去逛集市，黄景瑜借口上厕所，让他等了好久，原来是偷偷去买戒指了。

“我装在包里好久了，一直找机会想送给你，可又找不到合适的时机。”

“这个戒指不值钱，看起来也不正式，但是，”黄景瑜咽了咽口水，“尹昉，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

尹昉愣愣地看着他，没有说话。

“你不必现在回答我，我可以等，我等你想好再给我答案，无论是一周、一个月、十年，还是一辈子我都可以等。”

“我知道，这句话我早该对你说了，可我一直在犹豫，我不知道你愿不愿意。我很感谢这个孩子的到来，让我明白你是我愿意一辈子守候的人，无论你答不答应我，这句话我都要说出口。”

“前两天因为孩子的事，我说话口气重了，我很抱歉。”

“我生气不是因为你决定舍弃这个孩子，而是你瞒着我，不告诉我。我气我自己无能，作为你的男朋友，不能成为你的依靠，还让你独自一扛下这件事。我保证以后会给你更多的安全感，让你能够没  
有后顾之忧。孩子的事我完全尊重你，如果你决定下周一去医院，你一定要告诉我，我会回来陪着你的，我必须陪着你。”

“我知道，因为你父母的事情，你对婚姻充满了不信任与恐惧。但是你要知道，无论你是否答应嫁给我，我这辈都不会离开你。”

黄景瑜把戒指放到尹昉的手心里。

“我等你。”

 

15.

穿着还留有马鞭草味道的短袖，尹昉一夜好眠。

早上起来神清气爽，捞起放在一旁的手机，点开微信对话框。

「什么时候有时间，回北京把证办了。」

「医生说下次孕检让alpha跟着一起，你抽时间回来一趟。」

连发的两条信息，尹昉满意的把手机放下，哼着歌去厨房准备早餐。

他这只无足鸟也该找地方栖息了。

==end==


End file.
